


Лучшее средство от ожогов

by Leytenator



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Sunburn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:14:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21535792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: "Если бы они не забыли крем от загара в номере, ничего неожиданного бы не случилось.Плохо, что забыли.Нет. Хорошо"
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Лучшее средство от ожогов

**Author's Note:**

> мейгера на фоне

Мерно стрекочут широкие лопасти вентилятора под потолком, из соседнего номера доносятся вопли. Стены здесь тонкие как бумага, думает Гало. Ткнешь посильнее – и наверняка пойдет трещина.  
Он переводит взгляд на соседнюю кровать и понимает: собственная выдержка готова дать трещину уже сейчас.  
\- Долго ты там? – глухо спрашивает уткнувшийся лицом в подушку Лио и тихо стонет.  
От этого негромкого звука горящую огнем спину на мгновение охватывает холод.  
Если бы Игнис не отчитал их за прорву непотраченных выходных и не выставил в принудительный короткий отпуск, они бы так и продолжили торчать в Промеполисе.  
Если бы Мейс с Гуэйрой не предложили внезапно сорваться на побережье, Гало наверняка успел бы все как следует распланировать.  
Если бы вчерашний дождь не сменился с утра солнцем, они бы не бежали сломя голову на пляж и не забыли крем от загара в номере.  
Если бы они не забыли крем от загара в номере, ничего неожиданного бы не случилось.   
Плохо, что забыли.   
Нет. Хорошо.   
Спина, руки и ноги Лио напоминают цветом нежные розовые лепестки. Очень красиво – и очень, очень больно: если привычный к ожогам Гало чувствует себя хреново после дня на ярком солнце, то светлокожему Лио наверняка еще хуже.  
Хотя кому из них сейчас действительно хуже, думает Гало и не может оторвать взгляд от единственной не пострадавшей части тела Лио.  
Тот не стал одеваться после душа – Гало может его понять, любое прикосновение к зудящей коже сейчас ощущается, словно по ней провели наждаком.  
Гало тоже не обгорел только под плавками. Но когда он делает шаг к постели, тонкая ткань шорт натягивается в паху так туго и болезненно, будто и там ожоги.  
\- Сначала будет не очень приятно, - сообщает он немного хрипло, присаживаясь на край кровати, и тяжело сглатывает, стараясь не пялиться на покрытые капельками воды аккуратные белые ягодицы: полотенцем Лио пренебрег как и одеждой. – Но потом станет легче.  
Он мысленно повторяет обещание, надеясь, что оно подействует и на него самого.  
Ладони, щедро покрытые кремом, немного дрожат, когда он опускает их на розовые плечи Лио. Кожа на ощупь гладкая и такая горячая, будто внутри Лио все еще живет промар.  
Лио снова сдавленно стонет и поворачивается к нему лицом.  
\- Ничего. Я потерплю, - говорит он, страдальчески сведя к переносице светлые брови.  
Гало хочется наклониться и провести по тонкой складке между ними языком. А потом вылизать всего Лио, каждый сантиметр обгоревшей кожи – слюна, в конце концов, обладает отличными свойствами дезинфекции.  
…и не обгоревшей – тоже.  
Лио хмурится все сильней и сильней, вздрагивает от, казалось бы, легких и осторожных движений, и Гало гонит от себя глупые мысли. Лио плохо, а значит, главная задача – сделать ему хорошо. Себе он сделает хорошо потом, в душе, куда регулярно сбегает с первого дня спонтанного отпуска, который проходит гораздо жарче, чем Гало мог только представить.  
Что-то резко ударяется в стену, слышится грохот и громкий мат.  
\- По-моему, скоро нам стоит ждать гостей, - отмечает Лио рассеянно. – Не знаю, что именно сейчас разбилось, но оставь немного крема и для этих придурков. На всякий случай.  
\- Ага, - говорит Гало.  
Ладони легко скользят по спине Лио, обводят лопатки, возвращаются на плечи, густо намазывают пострадавшие руки.  
Гало с трудом отрывается от своего занятия, щедро наливает в ладонь новую порцию, защелкивает крышечку пластиковой бутылки с кремом и сдвигается чуть ниже, переходя к бедрам.  
Когда он случайно задевает ногтем чувствительную кожу под коленом, Лио дергается, уходя от прикосновения, и машинально раздвигает ноги чуть шире.  
Ни цистерна крема от загара, ни ледяной душ не спасут Гало от того, чтобы сгореть заживо.  
Он закусывает губу и как можно осторожнее намазывает бедра Лио, стараясь смотреть куда угодно: на стрекочущий вентилятор, разбросанные по всему номеру шмотки, лениво перекатывающий волны за окном океан – только не на молочно-белые ягодицы, очерченные сверху и снизу ровной границей обожженной и нетронутой кожи.  
Единственное, что радует: Лио уснул на солнцепеке, лежа на животе, и обгорел только с одной стороны.  
\- Ну, вроде все.  
Гало неловко застывает, будто не понимая, куда теперь деть руки. Собственные ладони тоже полыхают огнем – как и лицо, и все тело целиком.  
\- Я, наверное, пойду к Мейсу и Гуэйре, занесу крем…  
Он замолкает, только сейчас осознав: крики в соседнем номере давно стихли и сменились скрипом пружин.  
\- Ты не закончил, - говорит Лио и смотрит на него из-под опущенных ресниц.  
Они выгорели на солнце и стали еще светлее. Дотронуться до них хочется еще больше, чем обычно.  
\- Намазал не везде, где надо? – тупо переспрашивает Гало, чувствуя, как ритмичный скрип за стенкой, стрекот вентилятора и далекий шум волн сливаются в один нарастающий оглушительный гул в ушах, сквозь который с трудом удается расслышать тихое:  
\- Не везде, где горячо.  
Гало мысленно перечисляет главные признаки солнечного удара, а руки в это время, действуя сами собой, щелкают крышкой бутылки, переворачивают ее и сдавливают с такой силой, что крем льется на ягодицы Лио долгой густой струей.  
Гало пару секунд в замешательстве смотрит на белые потеки на поджавшейся заднице, делает глубокий вдох, выпускает бутылку из ослабевших рук и опускает ладони.  
Лио стонет громко, перекрывая все звуки вокруг, заглушая беспокойный шум в ушах; так мучительно, словно Гало касается не уцелевшей кожи, а самого болезненного ожога.  
Гало крепко сжимает мокрые от крема ягодицы и раздвигает их, задевая большими пальцами нежно-розовый, плотно сжатый вход.  
\- Тут горячо? – спрашивает он осипшим голосом, надавливает на вход, и раздавшийся в ответ новый оглушительный стон становится самым ясным ответом.  
Лио подается навстречу, насаживаясь на палец, кусает губы и комкает простыни.  
Перед тем, как осторожно перевернуть его на спину, Гало думает, что от толстого слоя крема на постели точно останется пятно – а потом видит стоящий колом член Лио и понимает: без пятен сегодня точно не обойтись.  
Он обхватывает его влажной рукой, с нажимом проводит снизу вверх, стискивает в кулаке пунцовую головку, и Лио выгибается, заходясь криком.  
Наверное, ему больно касаться постели пострадавшей спиной. Наверное, если лечь сверху, Лио станет еще больнее. Наверное, где-то глубоко внутри в Гало живет чудовищно жестокая личность, потому что никакие доводы не могут помешать ему быстро стянуть шорты до колен и опуститься на Лио.  
Гало сжимает оба члена в кулаке, скользит по ним, дурея от растекающегося по всему телу горячечного жара, и вздрагивает, когда Лио крепко обнимает его, а через секунду не менее крепко впивается короткими ногтями в обожженную спину Гало.  
Невыносимо больно. Невыносимо хорошо.  
Гало стонет сам, и Лио слизывает стоны с губ, а потом хрипло кричит, вздрагивая под ним снова и снова, пока Гало самого не накрывает с головой оглушительно шумной соленой волной.  
\- Слезь с меня, пожалуйста, - слышит он сбивчивый шепот на ухо и торопливо вскакивает с кровати, путаясь в коротких штанинах.  
Лио удивленно поднимает брови и садится.  
\- Ты куда? – спрашивает он, наклоняется и нашаривает на полу перевернутую бутылку с кремом.  
Он трясет ее над ухом, удовлетворенно кивает и хлопает ладонью рядом с собой.  
\- Возвращайся, - говорит он с улыбкой, и его лицо сейчас пылает не меньше, чем спина. – Твоя очередь.


End file.
